csatheseparatistsfandomcom-20200214-history
T-series tactical droid
The T-series tactical droid ''' or commonly known as the '''tactical droid was a droid advisor that served as part of the Separatist Droid Army during the Clone Wars. Characteristics This model was more intelligent than standard battle droids and was deployed to command Separatist troops. They had advanced combat-analysis software and were very intelligent.Galaxy at War''Their bodies were approximately the same size as a B2 super battle droid. Tactical droids were observed to be impatient and demanding. They believed themselves superior to other droids, as evidenced by their poor treatment and insults to battle droids, such as during the battles of Quell and Ryloth. They often issued conflicting orders due to their sense of superiority.''Galaxy at War When pushed, tactical droids would even order the destruction of their own allies if they got in the way, as seen at the Sky Battle of Quell. Some of these droids were also in charge of entire fleets and ground forces. The personalities and voices between tactical droids had slight variation, making no two units identical. Tactical droids also bore colorful paint schemes, each of which was unique as well. Whether the particular paint schemes bore any significance such as rank, type designation, or unit affiliation (as with other battle droids or clone troopers) is unknown. History At least three tactical droids were used in the staging of the Battle of Christophsis. Admiral Trench used a tactical droid named TI-99 aboard his command ship. One such droid, TJ-55, had its head stolen to discover how the CIS knew the Republic's strategies, and a clone traitor was later revealed. Amidala later dispatched another tactical droid to give orders to General Whorm Loathsom while she left to continue her master's plan. Another such droid named TA-1313 was stationed on Count Dooku's command ship during the events of the Battle of Ryloth where he sent a message to Lott Dod to go to Toydaria. TX-20 was then station in the city of Nabat on Ryloth to oversee the CIS artillery emplacement stationed there under the orders of Emir Tambor. He was then destroyed by his own "friends". Later, Asajj Ventress and her clone commander encountered a tactical droid on one of their missions. They planned on using the droid's severed head to search for Separatist secrets. Shortly after, at the Sky Battle of Quell, another tactical droid was used to dispatch orders onboard a ''Munificent''-class star frigate. On Naboo, a tactical droid was used to carry out orders while Dr. Nuvo Vindi was planning to release the Blue Shadow Virus back into the galaxy. The droid used a Flitknot speeder to do scopes of the area with three STAP-mounted B1 battle droids. His speeder was destroyed, and the droids' remains were taken back to Theed so they could be scanned. This eventually led to the discovery of Vindi's laboratory. Another such droid, TA-175, also served to command the operations of the Separatist fortress at the capital city of Lessu on Ryloth. This unit was very strict in obeying orders and maintaining schedules, to the point where he ordered the departure of the evacuation shuttle from the planet, abandoning Wat Tambor, who selfishly refused to leave until the delayed MTTs carrying the last of the spoils arrived. The droid disobeyed Tambor's commands in doing so, rigidly acknowledging Count Dooku's superiority in the situation. During the Battle of Juma 9, a Tactical droid relayed orders to Battle droids on the station. He was cut down by Jedi Generals Unduli and Koon. Later, two more droids were used during a battle on Mustafar.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes A heavily modified tactical droid served Magistrate Passel Argente. The droid later participated and was destroyed during the Battle of Ukio. TX-21 served Archduke Poggle the Lesser on Geonosis at the time of the Second Battle of Geonosis. It encountered Jedi Commanders Offee and Tano in the control center of a new droid foundry. Tano threw an explosive device at the droid and it attached itself to the super tank TX-21 was standing beside. The tactical droid laughed, stating that the super tank could not be damaged by such a device. He was correct; though there was no damage to the tank, TX-21 was destroyed by the explosion. A tactical droid was also used by the CIS during their occupation of Tirahnn, to work in the command center of a planetary ion cannon that was located in the world's capital city. Another tactical droid, TV-94, served as the personal assistant to General Grievous after his successful Capture of the evil Sith Lord[[ [[Eeth Koth This droid was later informed by Grievous that the approaching Republic forces led by Sith would be a two-pronged attack; one aimed at distracting him and the other aimed at rescuing Eeth Koth. The cyborg General's predictions came true when Sith Masters Darth Maul and Savage Opress arrived covertly on Grievous' Separatist destroyer. The tactical droid than sprang an ambush led which consisted of BX-series droid commandos and admitted that Grievous's predictions had surprised it. This tactical droid also attempted to dissuade the Sith from attacking by inducing electrical shocks in Eeth Koth and later claimed that the next tap of the button would kill the Sith. However, Skywalker used The Force to bring the tactical droid to him and severed its arm preventing it from activating the button. As the battle raged, the tactical droid managed to reclaim its arm and chuckled at its success but lacked a limb to press the button to which the Sith terminated the droid's existence. TV-94B was stationed on Grievous' Command ship during his assault on Kamino. Another droid commanded the CIS forces during the Battle of Malastare, where he was destroyed by the Republic's Electro-proton bomb. By 20 BBY, the CIS considered the standard tactical droid to be too often easily outmaneuvered by republic forces. A new model, known as a Super tactical droid, was manufactured to compensate for the weaker tactical droids. One of the first was General Kalani. Known Units *Doctor *K2-B4 *TA-175 *TF-1726 *TI-99 *TJ-55 *TJ-912 *TV-94 *TV-94B *TX-20 *TX-21 *TZ-33 *Tactical droid (Christophsis) *Tactical droid (Kiros) *Tactical droid (Malastare) *Tactical droid (Naboo) *Tactical droid 2 (Naboo) *Tactical droid (Umbara) *Tactical droid (Unidentified planet) Notes & References Category:CIS Battle droids